Meister et arme
by Polaire J
Summary: Recueil d'OS et recueil d'OCs sur la relation entre Meister et Arme. OS n 1 - Haine et Fureur : Ils étaient deux, et leurs seules relations étaient la haine, la haine et la fureur. Mais pourtant... ils étaient arme et meister.
1. 1- Haine et Fureur

**Ça**** me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment : décrire les relations entre meister et arme.**

**Malheureusement, les personnages de Soul Eater ne m'intéressaient pas et j'ai décidé d'en faire un recueil d'OS composés d'OCs réalistes, peu prétentieux et absolument pas Mary Sue, du moins je l'espère. Ce recueil se garnira selon mon inspiration très aléatoire, soyez-en bien conscients. **

**Il n'y aura pas de parution régulière. Cela suivra juste le fil de mon esprit.**

**J'espère donc que vous apprécierez lire autant que j'ai apprécié écrire.**

**Titre de l'OS : Haine et fureur**

**Nombre de mots : 1000**

**Résumé : Ils étaient deux, et leurs seules relations étaient la haine, la haine et la fureur. Mais pourtant... ils étaient arme et meister.**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Kazushi Yamamoto (meister), Chiho Nakamura (arme)**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Soul Eater appartient bien évidemment à Ookubo Atsushi, et les OCs sont à moi.**

* * *

« Dégage. »

Je serrai les lèvres et me reculai devant la phrase froide de mon manieur. J'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas que je réplique quand il était dans cet état là, et j'avais mis ma fierté en jeu pour m'épargner d'aller racheter du désinfectant tous les quatre matins et d'affronter le regard fouineur du pharmacien. Je parvenais pourtant à masquer les coups, mais l'excuse du « J'ai renversé mon flacon hier » devenait de moins en moins plausible.

Kazushi me jeta un regard noir, mais je ne détournai pas le mien. Quand un jour j'avais fini par baisser les yeux, il avait été pire que quand mon orgueil surpassait mon instinct de survie, et quand il m'avait laissée, j'avais encore gravée dans mon esprit la phrase : « Sois un peu fière, sale bâton. »

Mine de rien, alors qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais frappée comme ça, cette insulte était une des moins agressives qu'il m'avait lancées. J'étais une pertuisane, que diable, pas une vulgaire petite branche !

Bien sûr, il le savait pertinemment. C'était lui qui me maniait, après tout.

Certains étaient étonnés que nous arrivions à si bien accorder nos longueurs d'ondes en combat, et la plupart des gens se demandaient même pourquoi moi, si fière et décidée, j'étais l'arme de Kazushi Yamamoto, sûrement la personne la plus violente de Shibusen.

Kazushi, hein… Ca me faisait doucement rigoler. Quand on connaissait la signification de ce prénom, on pouvait dire qu'il était le parfait opposé de son propriétaire. _Désir de paix_ ? On aurait très bien pu remplacer le kanji de la paix et le remplacer par celui de la rudeur pour retrouver un prénom qui lui irait mieux. Ses parents avaient vraiment mal choisi son nom.

C'était sûr que je n'étais pas la mieux placée pour être son arme. Emy, ma meilleure amie, m'avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi je ne décidais pas de cesser d'être son arme, puisque nous ne cessions de nous taper.

En vérité, nous avions déjà essayé.

La détestation que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre avait franchement aidé, mais j'étais alors soudainement devenue obsédée par lui, par l'envie de le frapper, de le plaquer à terre et de lui foutre un coup de pied dans la face.

Lui aussi apparemment, car il avait fini par m'entraîner dans les toilettes les plus proches et me gueuler dessus avant de me faire une entaille sur la joue à l'aide d'un morceau de miroir qu'il avait brisé d'un coup de poing, sous la frustration. (j'en garde toujours la cicatrice, c'était mémorable)

Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, aussi orageuses que soient nos relations.

La seule chose qui nous unissait était cette haine indescriptible, et toutes les missions que nous menions.

Nous étions forts, tous les deux. Il me maniait impeccablement, et moi j'essayais de le suivre, de faire mon possible pour m'endurcir, et devenir une Death Scythe. Il y a de la rage dans notre façon de combattre, disent tous ceux qui nous ont vus en action. Rage de vivre, rage de vaincre et rage envers l'autre, j'imagine. C'est étrange comme ce sentiment était ce qui faisait de nous un vrai duo -jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi puissante avec autre que lui.

Je suppose que la haine est un sentiment plus durable que l'amitié ou la confiance.

L'ironie du sort était cette proximité alors que nous ne pouvions pas nous supporter. Même école, même classe, mêmes options, même dortoir, même chambre, même équipe tout semblait être conçu pour que nous passions le plus de temps ensemble, alors que cela finissait toujours par une insulte et un coup de poing sans aucun effort. Nous ne nous parlions pas, pourtant, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me transformait en cible - et je ne me privais pas de répliquer, même s'il gagnait la plupart du temps.

Voilà à quoi se limitaient nos relations : combattre et se haïr.

Un jour, pendant une de nos missions, un humain corrompu inconscient m'avait prise en otage et avait ordonné la reddition immédiate de Kazushi.

Je me rappelle encore du rire démoniaque, moqueur, de mon manieur quand il s'était pointé au rendez-vous : « Garde-la, elle n'a aucune importance pour moi. »

Il avait quand même prévenu Emy et sa manieuse qui étaient allées me récupérer, mais cette scène reste encore gravée dans mon esprit. _Tu es faible, _disait son regard.

Quelque chose qui me faisait aussi beaucoup rire était les rumeurs qui circulaient à notre sujet dans toute l'école. Une prétendait qu'en réalité sous notre haine se cachait un amour passionné j'avais failli m'étouffer de rire quand j'avais entendu ça. Dans mon cœur il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'amour envers lui, et c'était parfaitement réciproque, j'en étais sûre.

Peut-être que le seul sentiment que nous avions l'un envers l'autre, la haine mise à part, était cette parfaite compréhension de son partenaire, et l'exigence que nous avions en tant que manieur et arme. S'il ne voulait pas que je cède sous ses assauts, c'était parce qu'il attendait de moi une certaine force et une certaine fierté qui me rendaient digne d'être son partenaire.

Une rumeur encore plus répandue était celle de la manière dont nous étions devenus partenaires. Il y a plusieurs versions : la première (soutenue par les adeptes de la théorie amoureuse) était que nous nous étions juré d'être respectivement arme et _Meister_ de l'autre après une folle nuit d'amour. La deuxième soutenait une embuscade dans une ruelle et notre coopération forcée. La troisième, plus inventive, nous décrivait comme des jumeaux cachés qui avaient découvert leur parenté et restaient ensemble malgré leur haine mutuelle.

La vérité était toute autre : j'étais la seule arme restante, il était le seul manieur restant, et nous avions été forcés à faire une mission ensemble. Beaucoup moins glamour mais tout aussi radical.

Car c'était ce que nous étions, en vérité : meister et arme.

Kazushi Yamamoto et Chiho Nakamura.

* * *

**J'aime bien cette impasse qu'est leur relation. Il n'y a vraiment rien derrière, et c'est ça qui est amusant. C'est tellement simple, et pourant pas tellement sain.**

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Polairej.**


	2. 2 - Chant et Soiries

**Ben voilà. J'ai eu des vacances, j'ai eu du temps pour écrire, alors le second OS est arrivé plus vite que prévu.**

**Il est plus court, et plus poétique, mais j'ai eu autant de plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Titre de l'OS : Chant et Soieries**

**Nombre de mots : 400**

**Résumé : Ils sont deux. Le premier, sur le tapis, chante, le deuxième, caché derrière un rideau, écoute. Et la mélodie les lie.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : San Châdi (meister), Peter Garden (arme)**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Soul Eater appartient bien évidemment à Ookubo Atsushi, et les OCs sont à moi.**

**A lire avec une musique envoûtante...**

* * *

Le premier chante.

Les notes valsent autour de lui, dans une mélodie légère, une chorégraphie un peu désordonnée mais gracieuse, et il les accompagne de ses pas hésitants, un peu timides, très concentrés et passionnés. Sa voix emplit l'air, chaude, volatile, profonde, souriante, accueillante, intime presque. C'est son solo, sa danse, son univers.

Ses bras fendent doucement l'air. Il manie une arme invisible, imaginaire, mais qui semble pourtant si réelle entre ses doigts. Il tournoie, tourbillonne, fait un entrechat, sans cesser de chanter. Ses pieds décollent du sol, légers, comme défaits d'une pesanteur universelle, frôlant le tapis, puis retombant en une cadence rythmée par son timbre frêle. Ils sont nus, et ne font aucun bruit en frappant les motifs de la persienne.

Il est mince, et ressemble à une poupée de coton, une marionnette désarticulée. Il valse, pourtant. Il sourit, dans son monde à lui, et il chante, chante sa chanson sans paroles. Il est beau.

Le deuxième écoute.

Il est caché derrière le rideau où il s'était assoupi. Timide, il ferme les yeux et écoute. La mélodie respire la vie. Elle est triste pourtant, mélancolique, un peu langoureuse, un peu calme, mais voltige partout. C'est un oiseau pris par le vertige, un tempo déréglé, un feu qui vacille.

Elle conte les amours d'un marin et d'une princesse, d'un dragon et d'une goutte d'eau, d'une page et de ses lettres, d'une note de musique et d'un papillon, elle dit les aventures d'un avion en papier, les espoirs d'une goutte d'encre, et les malheurs d'un goéland. Elle envoûte de ses couleurs, enfume comme un encens oriental, hume la terre et la pluie dans la forêt.

Lui se gorge d'elle. Il s'embaume de la musique, sa tête suit sans le savoir les méandres des trémolos, et il la vit. Il joue du bout de ses lèvres les tierces et les quintes, il murmure les do et les la.

Et soudain, elle s'arrête.

Il se lève avec un petit sourire et dévisage le premier.

Ils sont différents, mais tellement qu'on pourrait dire qu'ils se ressemblent. Ils ont le même regard.

Le premier tend la main, et le deuxième hésite. Le monde du manieur semble si clair, limpide, pur, qu'il a presque peur de le souiller.

C'est le regard incandescent qui le décide.

Il lui prend la main.

Entre ses doigts, il devient poignard.

Ils sont Meister et Arme.

San Châdi et Peter Garden.

* * *

**C'est plus de la poésie prosée qu'autre chose, mais c'est bien.**

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas, commentez !**

**Votre dévouée Polairej.**


	3. 3 - Prières

**Je l'avais commencé, je suis tombée dessus hier soir, et je l'ai fini. Un peu moins poétique, peut-être. Qui sait.**

**Titre de l'OS : Prières**

**Nombre de mots : 550**

**Résumé : Une rencontre. L'une souffre, l'autre fait espérer. Elle protège.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Liv Tägtgren 'meister), Fu Qin (arme)**

**Disclamer : L'univers de Soul Eater appartient bien évidemment à Ookubo Atsushi, et les OCs sont à moi.**

* * *

Un sourire triste s'étalait sur son visage, comme de la peinture fraîche qui vient d'être posée et qui coule le long d'un mur. Ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement, sans qu'une seule impression de bonheur ne vienne tâcher ce sourire. Ses dents blanches se découvraient, hésitantes, et ses cheveux venaient tomber sur ses yeux clairs.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Ses sourcils se rejoignirent, et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots, secouée par des spasmes nerveux. Son cœur la serrait tellement fort, et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait l'estomac. Une vague de nausées lui vint, qu'elle réprima à grand peine.

Ses doigts griffaient son ventre, comme pour extraire le mal qui la prenait, laissant de grandes marques rouges sur sa peau.

La honte lui submergeait l'esprit, et elle se recroquevilla, comme pour disparaître du monde.

« Tu devrais prier, tu sais. »

La voix était douce et grave, neutre mais assurée.

« Prier… Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour ton enfant. Pour celui que tu portes en ton sein. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, et posa son regard sur celle qui avait parlé. C'était une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, dont les cheveux noirs d'encre cascadaient à grands flots sur ses épaules, glissant le long du corps mince et juvénile. C'avait beau être une petite fille, une expression d'extrême sagesse peignait son visage calme, et ses yeux étaient si intenses et si perçants qu'ils semblaient voir au plus profond de l'âme. Sur son front se dessinait un tatouage composé d'arabesques qui encadraient ses yeux.

« Je… comment le sais-tu ? »

La jeune femme avait parlé spontanément, ses larmes courant toujours sur ses joues. L'apparition de la fillette l'apaisait, mais ne pouvait réprimer la grande tristesse qui enserrait son cœur.

« Tu exhale une vie naissante. Je le sens, de tous les pores de ma peau. C'est le bien qui se crée en toi. »

« Je ne veux pas être mère. » répliqua amèrement la jeune femme. « Je n'ai que seize ans. »

« Autrefois, les filles devenaient mères à douze ans. »

« Autrefois, les lois étaient injustes ! Cet enfant, je ne l'ai pas désiré ! Il ne peut m'apporter que des malheurs ! Son père est un connard ! »

Le visage de la fillette, autrefois calme, se teinta de tristesse.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »

« Que dois-je en faire ? »

« Aime-le, protège-le, donne-lui naissance, et confie-le à ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Il aura de l'amour et grandira bien. »

« Comment puis-je l'aimer ? Comment puis-je le protéger ? Ils le rejetteront tous. »

« Aime-le comme une mère aime son enfant. Et s'il est en danger, je le protégerais. »

La jeune mère regarda avec perplexité la fillette. Elle est trop jeune pour pouvoir peser dans la balance.

« Comment ? »

« Je prierais… et je deviendrais ton arme. »

Une lueur d'espoir se forme dans les yeux inondés de larmes de la jeune femme. Elle n'hésite pas et offre un sourire tremblant à la fillette.

Pourquoi pas ?

Aussitôt, après une lumière éblouissante dans la nuit claire, la fillette devint sceptre oriental, en acajou gravé de courbes semblables au tatouage qu'elle avait sur son front.

Elles devinrent Maester et Arme.

Liv Tägtgren et Fu Qin.

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup la douceur de ce texte.**

**Si vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Votre dévouée Polairej.**


End file.
